Valves are well known in the art as a way of regulating fluid flow. Different valves, such as ball valves, gate valves or globe valves, may be utilized depending on the desired fluid dynamics and the specific application. Use of valves often requires different measurements of the fluid in order to maintain the proper internal conditions, for example pressure and temperature. These measurements are typically made at dedicated test openings along the valve body usually before or after the sealing portion of the valve. U.S. Pat. No. RE37,617 E, incorporated herein by reference, describes a pair of test port openings on the inlet side of a ball valve. However, these dedicated test openings require extra machining of the part and a lengthening of the overall assembly which increases the cost and complexity of the assembly. Furthermore, with an increased number of openings there is an increased likelihood of other undesired results including a higher potential for leakage and pressure failure of the assembly.